Moment For Life
by HPManiacs
Summary: One-Shot. Song-Fic. Harry/Hermione. Naquela noite seria o baile de formatura na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. E ninguém melhor do que Harry, para acompanhar Hermione nesse baile...


_**Moment 4 Life.**_

_**ATENÇÃO: **__Os personagens desta fanfiction não me pertencem. Eles são de autoria da escritora J.K. Rowling, graças a Deus, senão o mundo estaria perdido... /pensamentos impuros versão 7.0. _

**Sinopse: **

_Os anos se passaram e finalmente chegou a hora. Era o momento da vida deles, o momento em que todos fariam uma decisão para seguir suas próprias vidas. Era o ano da formatura. E Hermione e Harry estão prestes a revelar seus sentimentos. E é claro, que não haveria ninguém melhor para levar Hermione ao baile de formatura, se não seu melhor amigo Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

**I fly with the stars in the skies**

(Eu voo com as estrelas no céu)

**I am no longer trying to survive**

(Não estou mais tentando sobreviver)

**I believe that life is a prize**

(Eu acredito que a vida é um prêmio)

**But to live doesn't mean you're alive**

(Mas viver não significa que você está vivo)

**Don't worry bout me and who I fire**

(Não se preocupe comigo e com quem eu saio)

**I get what I desire it's my empire**

(Consigo o que eu desejo, o império é meu)...

Aquele era o grande dia. O dia em que eles teriam cumprido sua missão como alunos em Hogwarts. Eles estavam prestes a se formar, mas é claro que isso não significava alegria total. Eles também pensaram no que isso significava, vendo por outro ângulo. Aqueles momentos inesquecíveis em Hogwarts estavam prestes a ser deixados completamente para trás. E depois da demonstração de união que eles tiveram da parte de seus amigos, enquanto lutavam contra Voldemort, Harry, Hermione e Ron não podiam parar de pensar nisso. Principalmente Hermione, que tinha algo sufocado em sua garganta a alguns anos.

Ela havia se apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, Harry. E tem notado uns olhares sugestivos do amigo, mas não sabe se é correspondida ou se é só imaginação dela. Mas ela estava decidida. Ela iria falar a ele naquela noite, no baile. Era _ele _que a acompanharia. Sim! Ele a convidou. Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, a convidara para ir ao baile. Que tem demais? Bom, para Hermione, muita coisa.

Ela estava no dormitório, se preparando para a grande noite. Seu belo vestido estava esticado sobre sua cama e seus sapatos estavam dispostos sobre seu malão. Em sua cabeça, várias coisas se passavam naquele momento. Seria o momento _dela._ O momento que ela tanto esperara... Sim, ela conseguiria. Hoje o dia era dela!

- Mione! - uma voz conhecida a tirou de seus pensamentos e a puxou de volta à realidade. Gina Weasley estava observando a amiga, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

- Pensando em Harry, aposto.

- E você com essa sua mania de vidente, Ginny... Mas, sim, estava pensando nele. E-Eu... Eu vou falar com ele hoje à noite, durante o baile.

- Opa. Espere aí. _O quê? _Você vai dizer a verdade a ele, Mione?

- Claro! Você não acha que já está mais do que na hora? Depois que nos formarmos, bom... Não sei o que vai ser de nós. E eu já estou bem grandinha para lidar com uma rejeição, Gina.

- Calma! Isso é ótimo, Hermione eu não estava te criticando nem nada! O problema é que o lugar ideal para você contar isso não é exatamente _durante _o baile, né...

- Ok, então. Aonde seria?

- Espere o baile de formatura terminar. Saia com ele e vá para o jarim do castelo. A lua está linda hoje, você já viu? Vai ser lindo!

Hermione olhou na direção da janela e viu a lua cheia iluminar a escuridão do céu. Com um leve sorriso, imaginou ela e Harry em baixo do luar. E então, alguém bateu na porta do dormitório, fazendo-a pular e acordar novamente de seus sonhos. Gina abriu a porta e deu de cara com seu irmão, Ronald. Ela soltou um muxoxo e fez sinal para que o irmão entrasse. Ele parecia extremamente tímido, o que era estranho. Hermione o olhou desconfiada.

- Ron? O que faz aqui?

- Eu estou sem par para o baile - ele disse sem respirar.

- Oh! Não tem problema. Luna também está sem par! Vai com ela, Ron! - disse Hermione, animando o garoto. E então, ele foi até Luna e a chamou. Enquanto isso, Hermione voltou sua atenção para a lua novamente, e voltou a imaginar o melhor amigo. Seus cabelos negros e desarrumados, seus olhos verdes, seu nariz aristocrático e seu sorriso perfeito. Então imaginou todo esse conteúdo sob um terno elegante. Morreu, foi ao céu e ressucitou!

**And this very moment I'm king**

(Nesse momento eu sou o rei)

**This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling**

(Nesse momento eu matei Golias com um estilingue)

**This very moment I bring**

(Nesse exato momento eu sou a influência)

**Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring**

(Coloque em todos os lugares que vou me aposentar com o anel)...

A hora estava chegando. Harry andava de um lado para o outro na sala comunal de Gryffindor, e estava bastante nervoso. Então, resolveu subiu e começar a se arrumar. Não queria se atrasar, afinal, era Hermione que o estava esperando. Não era qualquer uma... Ele estava nervoso não porque levaria sua melhor amiga ao baile de formatura, mas porque levaria a garota que amava. Ele começou a sentir algo mais por Hermione no ano em que participara do Torneio Tribruxo e apartir daí, eles passaram mais momentos juntos. Momentos mágicos, em que só Hermione o fazia sorrir, quando ninguém mais conseguia fazê-lo. E depois ele percebia que a menina que conhecera e que se escondia atrás dos livros, havia mudado. Ela virou uma verdadeira mulher. Capaz de provocar os desejos mais profundos de Harry, capaz de deixá-lo completamente mongolóide perto dela.

Harry a via com outros olhos agora. Olhos de garoto apaixonado. Sempre que se encontrava perto dela, tinha vontade de enrolar seus dedos nos cabelos cacheados de Hermione. Tinha vontade de tocar sua pele macia, de sussurrar ao seu ouvido, de beijá-la. E queria dizer tudo isso a ela. Queria dizer como se sentia, antes que fosse tarde demais, mas precisava de coragem.

E então o pensamento mais estúpido veio em sua cabeça. Ele teve coragem de enfrentar Voldemort, mas não tinha coragem de dizer à melhor amiga que a amava mais do que uma amiga?

- _Ridiculo... - _sussurrou. - _Mas e se ela não quiser? E se ela se afastar de mim? Eu poderia estragar uma amizade..._

- Falando sozinho, Harry? - perguntou Ron, entrando no dormitório.

- N-Não! Eu só estava pensando alto, Ron.

- Falando sozinho - disse Rony divertido, afirmando o que havia dito antes. - Fiquei sabendo que você convidou a Mione. Porque não me contou?

- Pensei que _você _gostasse dela...

- Eu? Não, claro que não! Ela é apenas uma grande amiga para mim. Só isso, Harry, por favor!

Harry com certeza se sentiu melhor em ter certeza que seu melhor amigo não sentia nada por Hermione. Isso lhe deu mais segurança. Mas precisava se preparar para dizer a verdade a Hermione, senão, só Deus sabe quando se encontrariam novamente. Ele seguiria carreira de auror, mas até hoje não sabia o que Hermione faria. Mas imaginava a amiga dando aulas em Hogwarts. E então, percebeu que estava sorrindo sozinho em imaginar a cena de Hermione ensinando novos alunos.

**Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me**

(Sorrio pros meus inimigos, é uma pena que vocês não possam me derrubar)

**Aint being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done**

(Não estamos sendo arrogantes, só estamos nos vingando. Melhor acreditar que quando acabar)...

**Put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up**

(Vamos brindar, é uma festa cada vez que nos reunimos)

**We done did everything they can think of**

(Temos feito tudo o que eles acham que podem fazer.)...

Harry estava pronto. Havia combinado com Hermione de econtrá-la na entrada do salão principal, junto com Ron, que esperaria por Luna. O garoto já estava ficando intrigado com a demora da amiga, uma vez que Luna e Gina já estavam lá, acompanhadas. Ron parecia muito feliz ao lado de Luna, e os dois riam de qualquer coisa. E então o mundo parou. Tudo se silenciou em volta dele e a unica coisa que ele podia ver era Hermione, descendo graciosamente as escadas, bem devagar. Estava deslumbrante! O vestido azul-escuro justo até sua cintura e mais soltinho em baixo era lindo, e a deixava maravilhosa. A faixa de cetim prata que envolvia a cintura de Hermione dava um toque feminino, que completava.

A menina pôde se sentir como uma rainha. Levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso torto e presunçoso, pois percebeu que arrancara olhares de todos que estavam ali. E todos, repito, _todos_, olhavam para ela, deslumbrados. Até mesmo o imbecil loiro de olhos azuis, Draco Malfoy estava impressionado. Ela riu no seu interior. E então, seus olhos finalmente se encontraram com os olhos verdes de Harry, que pareciam entrar em sua alma, com tanta profundidade.

- V-Você está... - Harry gaguejou e se castigou mentalmente por isso, assim que ouviu uma risadinha abafada de Hermione. - Linda. - ele disse finalmente.

- Obrigada, Harry. Você também está elegante!

- Então... Vamos?

- Vamos.

Hermione deu um sorriso que fez Harry se derreter. Estendendo o braço para a amiga, ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso torto, o qual ele sabia que tinha um certo efeito sobre ela. Já a vira corando várias vezes quando ele fazia isso. E em seu interior, a esperança gritava. Será...? Ele parou de pensar nisso quando sentiu o toque suave de Hermione quando esta entrelaçou seu braço ao dele e os dois avançaram salão adentro. Onde passavam, os olhares se voltavam para Hermione e Harry teve o desgosto de ouvir alguns assovios de Fred e Jorge.

- Você está chamando a atenção hoje, Mione - ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota. Ela pôde sentir um arrepio e seus cabelos da nuca se arrepiaram.

- Isso é um elogio, ou você está com _ciumes_, Harry Potter?

- Um pouco dos dois, quem sabe - ele disse, deixando o mistério pairar no ar. Hermione não esperava uma resposta daquelas. Estava esperando um "não", mas isso realmente a surpreendeu. E então, a música lenta começou a tocar.

Eles dançaram juntos o tempo todo. Um olhando para o outro e não se deram ao trabalho de desviar o olhar nem por um segundo! Estava tudo perfeito, assim como Hermione havia imaginado. Seria um sonho? Nem pensar. Era tudo bem real. E então, Minerva parou a festa e começou a fazer um discurso, dirigido aos formandos de Hogwarts. Ela chamou um por um, para que eles fossem buscar seus diplomas. Então chegou a hora de Hermione. Esta abriu um grande sorriso e foi andando até ao lado da professora, que lhe entregou um pergaminho enrolado em uma fitinha vermelha e dourada, com um selo da escola. Minerva abraçou Hermione, que se imocionou com o gesto de sua ex-professora apartir daquele momento. Ela desceu novamente, sendo abraçada por todos os seus amigos, mas foi surpreendida por um abraço estranho.

- Malfoy?

- Eu queria pedir desculpas, Granger. Por tudo. Principalmente por chamá-la de... Bom, você sabe! Eu vi que todos somos iguais, independentemente do tipo sanguineo. Se estamos aqui, é porque todos tivemos a mesma chance.

- Me admiro muito Draco, é sério. Obrigada.

Depois que Voldemort foi morto por Harry, Draco tinha se tornado outra pessoa. Estava mais amigável e tentava se enturmar com o pessoal de Gryffindor, mesmo que estes ainda continuassem relutantes a isso. E então, Hermione voltou para o lado de Harry, que já estava com seu diploma. Harry olhou para o pergaminho de Hermione e então a pergunta que ele queria lhe fazer a muito tempo surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Já sabe que carreira vai seguir?

- Auror - ela respondeu imediatamente. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Mas estava pulando de alegria por dentro. - E você? Vai mesmo ser auror, também?

- É. É a unica coisa que sei fazer, além de jogar Quadribol.

Eles soltaram algumas risadas. Até que Hermione pegou a mão de Harry suavemente e sorriu para ele quando o amigo fez uma cara de confuso. Ela o puxou para fora do salão principal, se livrando de toda a multidão e o guiou até os jardins do castelo, onde eles estavam sozinhos. A lua cheia estava linda, e os olhos de Hermione se iluminara, deixando Harry com cara de bobo só de olhá-la. Ela estava tão linda...

- Harry... E-eu... - seu coração pulava batidas. - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O quê? - ele deu um passo à frente, ficando bem próximo de Hermione. Seus rostos estavama centímetros de distância, faltava muito pouco para que seus lábios se tocassem. - Fale. Por favor...

- Eu...

- Te... - disse Harry, surpreendendo a garota.

- Amo.

E assim, eles se beijaram. Não foi um beijo esfomeado. Foi suave, lento e carinhoso. Harry finalmente pôde sentir a maciez dos lábios da menina, e esta os dele. Não conseguiam acreditar. Eles finalmente estavam ali, se beijando. Estavam esperando por aquilo a tanto tempo que tudo parecia um sonho que pudesse terminar a qualquer momento.

**I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life**

(Eu gostaria de poder levar esse momento pra vida, pra vida, pra vida)

**Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive**

(Porque nesse momento eu me sinto tão viva, viva,viva)...

**This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time**

(Esse é o meu momento, eu esperei toda minha vida, posso dizer que é a hora)

**Drifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive**

(Eu estou longe, com o pôr do sol. Me tornei viva.)

Quando o beijo terminou, por motivo maior, ou seja, a falta de fôlego de ambos, Harry afagou o rosto de Hermione e esta fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro em seguida. Harry estava maravilhado com ela. Ele sabia que era a mulher de sua vida, que era para sempre. E então imaginou os dois trabalhando juntos, como aurores e casados, com filhos correndo pela casa. Era uma cena unica.

Hermione então quis quebrar o gelo e colou suas duas mãos no rosto de Harry, fitando-a intensamente.

- Eu com certeza vou guardar esse momento pra sempre. Eu te amo, Harry - e dizendo isso beijou-o.

O amor deles era unico. O amor marcado pelo sofrimento, pelas lutas, pelas perdas, pela amizade, principalemente a amizade. Eles sabiam que a amizade e o amor eram separados por uma linha finissima. Aquela que eles acabaram de cortar...

**FIM!**

**

* * *

Mais uma história da minha outra conta. Divirtam-se e mandem reviews se aprovaram! :)**


End file.
